Too Late
by JayLynn-wrtngdncr
Summary: Edward comes to see whether or not Bella is happy, but every time he sees her, she is with Jacob and looks just fine. What will he do? Will Bella see him in time or will she have to go through life hiding her pain for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1: Jacob

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jake in the distance. Smiling, I went over to him. The hole had been tearing larger and larger, but it had almost ripped inside me with the news Jess had brought.

_"Hey, did you hear?" Jess asked excitedly on the other end of the table. I tried to ignore her. "The Cullens are back." I focused on her voice, even though I knew I would regret it. And I did. Immediately, my side began to scream in protest._

_"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked her. "I haven't seen them."_

_"I have. Well, not all of them, but I did see Edward." I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent my scream, but a small cry snuck out anyways. My friends looked over to me in concern while my frenemies glared over. _

_"I'll tell you later," Jessica said a bit too loudly. "Some people probably shouldn't hear." Another glare. I got up and ran to throw away my trash._

"Bella!" Jake called. He looked excited to see me. I ran over to him.

"Hey, Jake!" I gave him a quick hug, then looked around me. I had missed La Push. It felt good to be here. And the pain was already starting to go away.

"Dang, Bella, you haven't been here in forever. I thought you forgot me." I grinned.

"Forget you? I couldn't if I tried."

"Whatever," he denied.

"No seriously. Do you know how hard it is to forget someone when they call you five times a day?" I laughed. Jake just blushed.

"Sorry," he said guiltily.

"Jeez Jake, I was just kidding. You know I honestly don't care, don't you? You're my best friend. I'm glad you call. Just try not to call so much. Charlie's getting annoyed." He smirked.

"Nah, Charlie loves me."

"You're right," I admitted. _A little too much_, I thought secretly, but I didn't say anything out loud. I started walking along the shore, and Jake fell into step beside me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I thought about that. Jake had thought it best not to ride the bikes, since I almost had a concussion the last time. That had disappointed me, seeing as that always got Edw-_his_-voice in my head. But to everyone else, I had confessed it was probably best, everyone else being Jake and Quil. So now there was only one thing left to do.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Oh, come on. If you didn't want to do anything, why would you come?"

"What, I couldn't just come to see my best friend?" He gave me a look that said 'Duh!'. Before I could stop it, something came out.

"Anything dangerous." I blushed. Uh oh. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bells, are you being suicidal? That's stupid." He stared at the waves crashing against the beach. "No, how about we go to Port Angeles today?" He smiled down at me. "That's safe." I frowned.

"Charlie won't be happy about that." Jake laughed.

"Haven't we already discussed how much Charlie loves me? He won't give a hoot as long as you're with me." I frowned again. "What, don't you believe me?" No, I knew he was telling the truth. That's what upset me. I sighed.

"Port Angeles might be fun."


	2. Chapter 2: Port Angeles

**A/N:** I don't own ANYTHING Twilight, and thank heavens I don't, or the story would probably SUCK!! Shout out to Steph. WE LOVE YOU!!!!

Bella's POV

Jake was practically dragging me halfway around town. I was grateful for the distraction, but it was honestly getting slightly creepy. He was being slightly overbearingly protective today, like going into the women's dressing room was going to get me killed. He had to stay outside, but he guarded the door. We walked down the streets, his arm slung around my shoulders, mine wrapped around his waist.

We reached a spot where the road divided off into an alley. I withdrew my arm as I recognized it.

"Bella?" Jake sounded kind of worried. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look away from the dark passageway.

"I know this place," I whispered.

"Of course you do," he said, his voice frantic. He was probably questioning my sanity. "It's Port Angeles."

"No, I mean this alley." Suddenly, I remembered _exactly _what happened here, and my arm flew to my stomach, and I doubled over in pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"This was where they got me."

"Who?" I ignored him. I was too caught up in the memory.

"Then he saved me." I looked at Jacob's face, my eyes pleading. His face grew understanding as he realized what I meant. Protectively, he placed his arm firmly around my waist and helped me forward.

"Come on. I'm not through with you yet," he teased, smiling. I tried to hide my pain as I smiled back.

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more, silly. I'm taking you to the movies."

"And what are we going to see?"

"Well, I was planning on taking you to an action. But after what happened…" He looked at my face. "We're going to a comedy. I don't have one in mind, but they always have good ones going on right now." I followed him over to the theatre, the hole still open, but already healing with Jake by my side.

The comedy was okay. It was hilarious, but it was just too painful. The comedy was making fun of certain horror movies, and there were just too many vampires in it. I think Jake could see how much it hurt me, even if he didn't now why, and he grabbed me hand and walked me out.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm going to get us tickets for another comedy. Duh!"

"What, you didn't like that one?" He shrugged.

"I like the horrors better themselves. Besides, that one wasn't very funny." He was lying through his teeth. The entire theatre was laughing, and Jake had been too, until he saw my face. I probably would have been laughing too if there were no vampires in it.

Jake paid for the tickets then led me to our new theatre. This comedy was hilarious, too, but I could enjoy it. Jake was a life saver.

When we left the Megaplex, we were still laughing, but something made me stop short.

There was a silver Volvo parked across the street.

So I hope you liked it. I made it up as I went, so please let me know if it was okay. I just come up with these in my head, all movie-ish, but putting them down on paper and whatever is different, so I hope it is okay. Let me know. I'm not going to require reviews before the next chapter, but reviews certainly would be nice.

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**A/N:**** Okay, so get this. I'm a dancer, right, and I'm sitting here listening to Evanescence music, and I am thinking up all these dances that could tell Bella and Edward's story! I even found one that would go with this fanfiction!**

**P.S. A/N:**** Two chapters in one day, aren't you so proud???? It only happened cause I'm home sick, but strangely, that's okay.**

**Steph-Twilight Me-NOTHING BUT A FRIKIN CRAZY FAN!!!!**

Edward's POV

There she was, my angel. I couldn't believe how beautiful she still looked. But she was with that Black kid, what's his name? Oh yeah, Jacob. And she was happy. I guess I should have known as much. Jealousy sprung up in me, but I didn't want it. _At least he's better than Newton._ I knew I shouldn't care, but it was just like back in the beginning when I first tried to convince myself. It didn't do anything.

"_Bella?"_ It was the Black kid. Something had happened, but he didn't know what. I bent into a crouch. If he had let anything happen to her…

"_I know this place."_

"_Of course you do." Was she going crazy? "It's Port Angeles."_

"_No, I mean this alley."_ Jacob followed her gaze, and as it registered in his thoughts, I froze. No. It couldn't be…

_She's looking at a freaking alley. But I don't like the look on her face. _ I watched, distraught, as she nearly collapsed onto the ground. Jacob was screaming her name, but she was telling him what had happened. I felt the memory coming back all too clearly, as if it were that night again. I was even parked in the same spot I had been when I had heard them. My anger flared, and I had to remind myself it was not the same night.

"_Then he saved me." Look at her._ I was. _If that boy ever comes back, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind._ He picked her up, and she seemed grateful for the support. He started talking about taking her to a movie, and I shut him out of my mind. Starting my car, I drove over to the movie theatre, proceeding to park across from it. Eventually, my curiosity got a hold of me, and I located Black's thoughts.

_She looks like she's about to cry. What is wrong with her? It's a frikin comedy! I'd better get her out of here. Maybe she's afraid of vampires?_ My mouth dropped open in shock. He took her to see a comedy? About _vampires?_ I didn't even know such a thing existed, but I thought he must be stupid. Then I reminded myself that he didn't believe in his father's "superstitions", as Bella had told me that first time here in Port Angeles. It was a really bad idea to come here.

Black was taking her to a different comedy. I shoved him out again and climbed out of my car. I had seen the bookstore by me, and I decided my library was dangerously low.

A little while later, I started to head out the Shoppe, but then I saw her. She and Black looked like a couple, with her arm around his waist and his around hers. They were laughing. My eyes narrowed as I felt my own pain at the sight. Must have been some comedy. This is what you wanted for her, I reminded myself. I made up my mind. She was happy. I would go.

Her eyes found my car, and her whole world seemed to shatter. She stopped laughing, and she looked broken. The pain in her eyes changed my direction. I didn't trust her right now.

Bella's POV

I could feel Jake shaking my arm, but I couldn't seem to look away from the car. Jake followed my gaze, and I felt him stiffen next to me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Lots of people own Volvos. That one just happens to be silver." I knew what he was trying to do. He only had my best interests at heart, after all. I smiled weakly, but from the look Jake gave me, it wasn't very convincing. I pulled myself together.

"Right. Of course. Just chance." Nodding vigorously, he pulled me towards his Rabbit. I looked around.

"It's twilight." Jake looked around, confused.

"Yeah, so? All the more reason to get you home."

_It's the safest time of day for us._ I shook my head. I was pleased, of course, to hear his voice, sick person that I was, but it wasn't as good, because it was only a memory. Besides, it didn't make a difference in the end. Hadn't twilight just passed us by?

"Bells?" I sighed. Jake needed to quit worrying. He was going to get wrinkles.

"I'm good," I lied, cheerfully hopping into the passenger seat. I buckled up, then leaned against the door. Jake got in next to me, cautiously.

"You wanna know something I just realized?"

"Okay?" he asked, unsure and wary.

"You're legally not old enough to drive." He laughed.

"Rez license, remember?" To prove his point, he waved it in my face. Suddenly, he froze and looked around him, putting the license back. His gaze seemed to paused on a meek little bookstore. Out of nowhere, he slammed the car into gear and whipped around, speeding out of town.

"What's wrong?" His eyes flashed to my face and back.

"I feel like someone's watching us."

"Don't you think we're going a little fast?" He snorted.

_Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving._

I wanted to scream. His voice was pleasant, but I didn't want to remember him right now. The alley had ripped up the hole again, then the car. And now all these memories, all from the same night! It was both the best and worst night since I had met him, at least before the meadow. I decided what I wanted to do.

"Jake? Can you help me do something?"

"You mean like tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Sure thing."

"Well, see, there's this meadow…" I didn't know how to continue.

"And you want to find it?" he guessed. I nodded, my lips sealed. I must be going crazy if I want to find Edward's meadow. I flinched at his name. Jake noticed.

"What about it though? I mean, how do you know about it?"

"Well, I…found it." He raised his eyebrows.

"Found it? Found it how?"

"Hiking." I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

**Sweet, so I added an EPOV, aren't you proud of me? I know I was dying to see what he had to say, so I didn't really think about what to type I just…typed. I don't know if it's good or not, so let me know. Any suggestions on what to do for the next chapter? 3 reviews till the next one, kk?**

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**A/N: Hey, this one goes out to Barbara, who sent me my first ever review and gave me all these great ideas! I hope this is as good as you hoped it would be!!!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews. I got them, like, right away! WAS NOT expecting that. Thanks!**

**Yo! Twilight may be awesome, but unfortunately, tis not mine! *sigh***

Edward POV

I ran as fast I could through the forest. I had almost taken my car, but I had changed my mind at the last second. I needed to decide what to do, and one place was perfect for that job.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of our home, our wonderful home. Vines were already taking control of the outside, but I didn't care. It was still the home I knew, I always knew. I climbed over the plants and through the door. I gazed at the living room, still exactly as we left it. There was still glass by the piano, and the table was still overturned. In a daze, I glided over to the baby Grande and began to play. At first, I didn't even know what I was playing. Then I recognized Bella's Lullaby. If I had been able to cry, I would be sobbing now. I still loved her. I would never stop. If she loved me back, even after all I had done to her, I would never be able to leave her again.

If she didn't….I don't know what I would do.

Standing slowly, I left the house, walking slowly towards the end of the clearing. The second I was in the woods, I took off. Bella's face was in my head, and it seemed to get rid of all the thoughts around me. I was determined to be selfless, by doing whatever was best for Bella. But I still crossed my fingers with the hope I would be able to.

In no time at all, I was back in front of the familiar home. Suddenly, it felt like I had gone back in time, sneaking up to her bedroom to comfort her on a stressful night, unknown to her father. I turned my head, and I could see the woods where I left her. It crushed my hollow chest, and I looked away. With an easy jump, I was through her window, and in her room.

I crossed over to where the rocking chair was, and sat down to listen to her dreams, just like before. Only this time, I wasn't seeking pleasure.

I was seeking for the truth.

Bella's POV

I could feel someone in the room with me, even as I slept. I insisted it was my imagination, but as the darkness pulled me into sleep, I lost all notice of the world outside. I breathed in fear. Oh, no. The woods again.

Edward's POV

After about twenty minutes, Bella began to toss and turn. I wanted to comfort her, but I remained firmly where I was. Whimpers escaped her lips, and as she began to cry in pain, I almost succumbed, but somehow, I remained firmly where I was.

Then she began screaming.

My resolve was shattered, and there was nothing left for me. I crossed the room and caressed her face, murmuring soothing words as I had before. Something told me this was my fault, but I just continued to brush my hands through her hair and along her face. I realized I had leaned in very close.

Then I was staring deep into a never-ending brown, and I was falling. Bella was awake.

Okay, okay, I know that was short, but hey, I LOVE suspense. I absolutely LURVE it! That, and I want your guys' ideas, kk? So don't think you can just get away with reading it. 5 reviews, okay? And they only count if they have suggestions! I need help! I don't know what to do now!

**Lurve ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Okay, okay. I KNOW I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, but I love you guys so much I'm going to PRETEND I got two more reviews. Tell your friends, please! Please?**

**Oh, and ya, If you think Steph is awesome, MAKE SURE YOU SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEWS! I'll find a way to get them to her {translation: I already KNOW how to get them to her, and I will}, and what Twilight fan DOESN'T want to say hi to Steph?**

**Speaking of Steph, you know what she owns? TWILIGHT. You know what I own? Tell me when you find out!**

**edwardbellaOOHLALAalicejasperOOHHOOjasperaliceALALHOObellaedward**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was here. I couldn't believe my eyes. So decided I _wouldn't_ believe them. There was no way he did love me. He had said so himself. And besides, it never made sense for him to. He was a god, and I was…me. Just me.

He was frozen, just as he had been every time I had shocked him. I almost smiled. My dreams about him weren't usually good, and this one was almost perfect. He was even better. He snapped out of it and leaned slowly with cautious eyes to kiss me on my forehead,

This was the most perfect dream I had ever had.

Which meant it must be a new form of the usual. Everything was going to be abnormally perfect with my gorgeous vampire just in time for him to be tired of the charade and leave me again. I frowned and pushed him away.

"Why?" I asked him, my voice almost a whine. He looked at me strangely, seeming a little hurt.

"What do you mean?" His voice was almost ten times more beautiful and velvety than I thought it was. It brought tears to my eyes.

"If you don't love me, if you're going to leave me, why do you keep pretending?" He froze again, pain crossing his face. My voice became more shrill.

"Don't you care what you're doing to me? I love you! And you don't care! You never cared! If you want my blood so much, take it, I don't care!"

"Bella," he whispered. "Bella, you don't know what you're saying."

"I think I do, actually. Drink my blood if that's all you care about!"

"Bella, you don't want to die."

"I'm already dying!" I shrieked at him. His face became more distorted with pain than I could ever imagine. Suddenly, he was gone.

"I knew it," I whispered to the dark, before falling on my face. Tears streamed down my face as I heard Charlie come in.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Fine, Dad. Just the nightmare again." I heard him leave. I drifted back off to sleep, my dream Edward's face burned in my eyelids,

**Edward's POV**

I went to kiss her, but she pushed me away. I had been expecting it though, so it didn't hurt as bad as it would have. But when she asked me why, that did. That one word could have so many meanings, and I feared the worst.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound indifferent, but if she really was thinking what I feared she was thinking, that was probably the worst thing to say. I saw moisture on her eyes, ready to brim over.

"If you don't love me, if you're going to leave me, why do you keep pretending?" I stopped. Yes, she was thinking _exactly _what I was afraid of. She was remembering the woods. She started to talk more highly, but I wasn't really listening. I was too afraid to. But something she said I couldn't avoid.

"If you want my blood so much, take it, I don't care!" The half of me that was, and always is, a monster enjoyed her words and coaxed me to follow them. _It's what she wants you to do._

"Bella. Bella, you don't know what you're saying."

"I think I do, actually. Drink my blood if that's all you care about!" Suddenly, I was angry. And for once, I was angry at _her_. Stupid, idiotic girl. My anger made my tone harsher than necessary.

"Bella, you don't want to die." It was a reminder, but her next words ripped me apart more than werewolves or vampires ever could: "I'm already dying!"

_Bella! It's probably just that same nightmare again, but I better go check._ Charlie was coming. I flew out the window, remaining on the tree branch next to it. I heard the whole conversation. The way they talked about it made it seem like the nightmares, like the one that had prompted me to go over to her in the first place, were constant things. Charlie didn't even bother to comfort Bella. He just left. But I did catch his thoughts on the way out.

_Poor Bella. If that damn boy ever shows up on my doorstep again, I'll kill him._

**Jacob's POV**

I drove up the familiar road as fast as I could. Bella had called me this morning. She had just said she wanted to hang out, but her voice had been depressed. Well, worse than usual, anyway. I could tell something was up, and there was no way Bella was going to convince me otherwise. Pulling up the driveway, I pulled my key from the ignition and jumped out of the car at the same time. Running up the driveway, I just burst right in.

"Jake!" Bella said, stunned. "You don't go barging in other peoples' homes like that."

"But this is my home, Bella." She looked around.

"Oh. When did I move to La Push?" I laughed, more at her effort than the joke. It was actually a real groaner.

"Bells, what's the matter?" I swung my arm around her, tickling her when she tried to push it off.

"I already told you on the phone Jake," she choked out between giggles. "Nothing's wrong." I gave her my best 'I don't believ you' look and picked her up.

"Tell me the truth." I was right there, my face three inches from hers. Her hands lay relaxed on my chest. All I would have to do is lean in and…

Patience, Jacob. She's probably not ready for that yet.

"I did." She sounded slightly breathless.

"Do you have asthma or something?" She glared at me.

"No. I was attacked by a bear."

"What kind?"

"An irritable grizzly." **(Twilight, sort of) **I saw her cover her mouth, and some tears started to come back.

"You're not fooling me, Bella. You're crying. What's wrong?" She slapped me and I dropped her, stunned. "What was that for?"

"You know what Jake? Go home. I don't want to hang out today. I'm a little tired actually." I wasn't going to move, but she shoved me toward the door. She was stronger than normal, and so I automatically knew I was right. Something was up. But I wasn't going to push her. I wanted her to trust me, so I would wait. I left.

**edwardbellaOOHLALAalicejasperOOHHOOjasperaliceALALHOObellaedward**

**So peoples. Review, review, review! Please? Now this time I mean it: 4 reviews or not continuing! Get your friends to read it! **

**A/N: May be starting new story soon.**

**Reminder: If you think Steph is awesome, MAKE SURE YOU SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Lurve ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	6. Note

**A/N:**** Hey, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Unfortunately, I had to go out of my way to get the extra, but it was worth it in the end, because now I have two more people a readin' my story. And that's awesome! Okay, now for the real matter of business. I wanted to let you all know that I would LURVE to update for you right now, but see, before I got the fourth review, I was anxious to continue. So I started typing, so that I would be ready to post it the second I got the review. And I almost finished it. The problem is that now it is on a computer at my grandpa's home, which I can't get into for a while cause they're up at Salt Lake. But I promise I will get it as soon as I can! And I hope the suspense doesn't eat you, but I can't resist just a little extra, so here's a summary of what's to come: Bella is going to get real confused from both her dream and the many rumors she is hearing about Edward's return. Edward is in her dreams still, but now her dreams are that night when Edward was really there but Bella was in denial so he wasn't {hope that made sense}. Jacob IS going to run into Edward {another of Barbara's great ideas; I LOVE that chick!} and there may or may not be a fight.**

**Hope that helps.**

**Hope you keep reading.**

**Hope the suspense kills you.**


	7. Chapter 6: The House

**Here it is….finally! I know huh? I'm a bad author! Sad face :C oh well here it is!**

**Wanted to let you know that I love Steph, and without her, my life would be dull, so no way in HECK am I going to plagiarize her work. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that I just smacked Jake, but I guess I was feeling extremely moody today. I knew that we had planned to find the meadow today, but my dream last night had made me realize that it wouldn't feel right with Jake. I needed Edward. Running out the door, I hopped into my truck and started to back out of the driveway.

What day was it? I had lost track. But missing school once in a while was kind of crucial in maintaining a stable mental health level. Besides, it's not like I was ever really there. The pain molded me to a sort of fly in the background.

Before I knew it, I was turning onto the dirt path. It hadn't done anything last time, but I really needed my second home right now. Pulling up in front of the house, I took in the vines clawing their way up the side. It seemed only yesterday that this house was a sanctuary. That was before my birthday.

I climbed out and headed for the front door.

**Edward's POV**

I had had a long night. Watching over Bella had made me feel…strange. Like a part of my life had been missing and it was all back. But I knew that wasn't true. I couldn't have her back until I stopped being a coward and told her everything. Why I did what I did. How painful it was to see how quickly she had believed me when I told her I didn't want her anymore. Lies, all of it lies. And now I had to suffer in silence. Funny, I had always thought that was Bella's thing. But I knew that she would never take me back, not after last night. Even if she had thought it was a dream, she still hadn't allowed me to come near her.

And I knew why.

The sound of a truck pulling up yanked me out of my reverie, and I dashed over to the window to see a rusty truck. I had never thought that she would come here. After all, this place was just a lingering reminder of me, and I had given her so much pain.

I observed her from my window, part of me willing her to look up. But she didn't. Her gaze locked onto the front door and she came over. I wanted nothing more than to go to her, to tell her how much I love her. But then I remembered what she had said to me last night, and I remained where I was. I looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. Wait a minute, wasn't it Monday? Why wasn't she in school? It took everything I had not to go downstairs and scold her.

The front door squeaked open, interrupting the peace and quiet.

**Bella's POV**

The dusty smell reached my nose, and I inhaled deeply. I took a good look around at the family room, one of the only rooms that were used for more than just appearances. Everything was still in the positions I had last seen them: the couch, the television, the broken table. I absently rubbed my scar as I glanced over to the piano. Suddenly, I began to feel slightly depressed, but still I found myself gliding over to it, as if in a trance, my eyes never once straying from its ebony keys. I sat down slowly on the bench, my fingers gliding hesitantly over the body of the baby grand. In my head I could see Edward, so relaxed and sure, playing my lullaby. The song was so clear, it was as if he was here. With me.

But he wasn't.

Quickly, I got off and left. This place wasn't enough for me. It was just painful. And I hadn't even gotten past the living room! I slammed the door behind me and tried not to look back as I headed for my truck.

_Bella, turn around and go back in the house._

I stopped. His voice was clear, just like it had been with the motorcycles and the men in Port Angeles. I had learned what that meant, but still I was hesitant to listen. Each time I heard his voice so painlessly, I was tempted to push it as far as it would go. I took another step forward.

_Bella! Please, listen to me!_

I gritted my teeth. Why?

_It's too dangerous._

Like you care, I told him in my head, then I took another step.

"Bella!"

The world went dark.

**Not what you expected? Sorry to cut it short…way short…but hey, cliffy's will be cliffy's. And when they come, it isn't very polite to ignore them. So….I'll get the next chapter up fast. And everything I promised will come true.**

**Luv Ya All,**

**JayLynn**


	8. AN

**A/N: I will not be posting any more chapters until I get at least 5 visitors to my website!...sorry that sounded mean lol. See, no one goes to it. It is a Twilight website and I need people to help me keep it updated. But it's www (dot) glitzdancer-TwilightFanClub (dot) webs (dot) com…..please I NEED people! Love ya! **


	9. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**A/N: Hey! Ya'll miss me? I only had 3 people let me know they went to my site….but I really can't resist you guys! Ugh! As a special treat, I'll make this a double chapter update!**

**But I'm serious this time. 7 reviews min or I won't update!**

**Steph is awesome. Her characters. Her story. My plotline ;-)**

**Edward POV**

"Bella!" I jumped out of my window, barely noticing the glass shatter around me. I landed in a protective hunch around her, glaring up at the adversary. She threw down the thick branch.

"Edward, honey. We've missed you," she cooed, gesturing between herself and Bella.

"Victoria," I spat. I rose slowly. "Get away from here. Now!" She laughed.

"Oh Edward darling. You're so lucky I decided to wait. I was curious as to why you weren't here. I thought I'd see how it played out. And now you're back." She took a step toward me and I growled. "Now I can have some real fun." Quick as a blur, she dashed around me, trying to catch me by surprise.

But I was faster.

I grabbed her by the throat and launched her away. I stepped in front of Bella, facing James' vengeful mate.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on her, Victoria." Her mouth curved up into a menacing grin.

"Can you smell it on her?" she taunted. "The blood. I'm restraining only for the chance to have the ultimate revenge; her own lover being the one to kill her." In a rage, a picked up a rock and threw it at her. I could smell the blood, and the largest part of me ached to feast. The only thing holding me back was that this was Bella. _My _Bella. And I'd already done the worst thing possible; I left her. I smiled in triumph.

"Never."

Victoria snarled, coming at me again. I saw in her mind the move she was going to make, and I moved to the left to block her. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

_That's right. You're the mind reader. Are you reading me now, Eddie? _ _Then hear this: I will __**never**__ give up!_

Suddenly, she stiffened, then just as quickly turned and fled. From behind me, the La Push pack appeared, and I turned to confront them, startled with the right-hand wolf.

"Black?"

He barked, and I grinned. "Down, boy."

_Jacob! _I heard the voice of the leader, Sam, growl. _We have to leave. Now. We can't be on their land if they're here. You know the laws._

_Back off Cullen, _he thought at me, ignoring the pack, who was backing off. I raised my eyebrows. _Yes, I know of your powers. Bella was talking in her sleep. _**(A/N: originally, I had this just be after Jake told Bella bout being a werewolf, you know the original part in the book, but then I realized that she hasn't figured it out yet)**

I sighed. "Well. That's my Bella." He snarled viciously.

_**Your**__ Bella? You left her! You broke her and left! She hasn't been yours for a while, Cullen. _I laughed at his thoughts he had unwillingly conjured up.

"And you think she's yours?" His hackles rose up. "Listen to me, Jacob Black. As long as she'll have me, Bella will ALWAYS be mine." Howling, he tore off into the woods.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up sometime tonight.**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Um….Wow.**

**First off, I'd really like to sincerely apologize. I've had sooo much going on in my life, I won't bore you with the details, I'll just let you know that they were sad and heart wrenching and completely drained me day after day…I felt myself slipping away with each new thing.**

**But now…**

**Now I remember the whole reason I write in the first place….and I decided I can't leave all you beautiful people hanging, now can I? ;) I found some old chapters rewritten, and some new chapters I started and never finished. It's going to take a while, but I'm going to try to slip back into the mood of my stories. Get your friends to come too, no harm no foul right? :P but anywho…**

**I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up for each of my stories up (oh, if you guys like iCarly too I've got a new seddie story I'm trying out…won't be great haha) by the end of each week.**

**I promise to try harder, guys.**

**And sorry for any disappointments, just please…**

**Don't hate me :'(**

**I'm working on it!**

**With all my love,**

**JayLynn**


	11. Chapter 8: Confessions part 1

**A/N: Hey sorry I feel like I lied to you guys (which I did, accidently). But I just got sooooo busy after updating, I never got around to it. But here you go. And just so you know, I decided to steer differently than the original, though I had planned on following same lines with this, but because of the events in my story, I decided to change it up a bit. The basics are still there; you'll see.**

**Oh, and P.s.: Twilight? Not mine.**

**Bella's POV**

I heard a rustling outside my window, and I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. I picked up my alarm clock; 3:12 a.m. I swore, springing up. I searched frantically for something to defend myself with, and grabbed a textbook. Though if it was a vampire, steel cables wouldn't have done any good.

There was a knock on the window, and I opened my mouth to scream, but I saw it was Jake. He was balancing on the branch outside my window. I slid it up.

"Jake!" I hissed. "What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!" He laughed throatily, obviously having a private joke. Behind him, it was pouring. "Jake, it's raining." He snorted.

"Are you serious, Bella? No kidding!" I frowned and he chuckled. "Move." I complied, and he jumped through the portal, landing a lot softer than I expected. "I need to talk to you."

"Really?" I asked, the sarcasm oozing into my voice. "And I thought you showed up in my room at three in the morning to sing." He rolled his eyes, then frowned, obviously deep in thought.

"Honestly, though, Bells. I—I need to tell you something. Before it's too late." He turned away, and I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. (**A/N: Give her a break…it's not even sunrise yet lol**) He took a few deep breaths.

"Okay. Do you remember those stories I told you? At La Push?" I nodded. "Well, they're tr-they-they aren't what I—UGH!" He threw his hands up in frustration, and whipped back around to face me. In an instant, he walked over to where I was and grabbed my forearms. I stared at him blankly. "Bells, honey, I need you to think. I—I can't say what I need to say. But I can't distance myself from you. Especially not now. Not when-Vam-my enemies might be out there." I blinked. Vam? What was he trying to say? More importantly, why _couldn't_ he?

"Jake, what's the matter? You have to talk to me."

"I can't!" he growled. His head fell back, and it was silent for a moment. Then he met my eyes again. "I have to go." He paused, then leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, startling me. Before I could say anything, he lept back out the window. I gasped, running over to see, knowing he must have been hurt, but he was running away as healthy as ever, if not more graceful.

I lay back in bed, more confused than ever.

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned, hitting my head against the wall. I wish that Sam hadn't commanded I keep this from her. She _needed _to know! I couldn't live without her, not when I had gotten so close to being with her. I glanced across my room, looking out at the moon.

I couldn't believe the legends were true. I was a werewolf.

**Edward's POV**

I gritted my teeth. I had come to watch Bella sleep but had found Black here in my stead. I could hear their voices coming down, and it would've been obvious that Black was trying to tell her of his-condition even if I couldn't hear him concentrating, trying to make them come out. But he had an Alpha's Order, and he couldn't if it meant life or death. I looked up again, sensing Bella's growing agitation and confusion, and I wanted to go up there and wring his neck. I silently thought my love for Bella, and turned and left.

Before I could do something I'd regret.

**I apologize, I know this one's small too. But it's 9 o'clock, I got school tomorrow, and I just danced my butt off at state dance tryouts. BTW I made the dance! Yahoo!**

**Sorry that it was delayed even longer, but my stupid parents think they can control my life and put a stupid time restriction on my internet, just like they did with my iTouch. I HATE PARENTS! Can I get an amen?! To make matters worse, they BLOCKED FANFICTION! and from ALL the computers, not just mine! so now I can only get on like at school and work…ugh dumbutts.**

**Comment, comment comment!**

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


End file.
